Wishes
by Kang Hyena
Summary: "Isi dari stoples ini adalah harapan dan keinginanku. Dan ini adalah hadiah terakhirku untuk Joonmyeon Hyung." –Yixing. "Permintaan keduaku adalah kau kembali dengan selamat. Dan setelah itu aku akan mengatakan permintaan ketigaku." –Joonmyeon.


**Wishes **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena a.k.a Evelyn Kang

**Cast** :

Zhang Yixing

Kim Joonmyeon

**Slight Cast** :

Choi Sooyoung

**Genre** : Romance, Angst

**Rated** : T

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Summary** :

"Isi dari stoples ini adalah harapan dan keinginanku. Dan ini adalah hadiah terakhirku untuk Joonmyeon _Hyung_." –Yixing. | "Permintaan keduaku adalah kau kembali dengan selamat. Dan setelah itu aku akan mengatakan permintaan ketigaku." –Joonmyeon.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction, and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello _^^

_I got some writer's block these days, so I don't have any ideas to continue my another fic. I'm sorry for that. So, I deciced to make this short story special for you guys. Hope you enjoy it. _

_This is my first_ SuLay _couple oneshoot story. I hope you like it_ ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Wishes **

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Zhang. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya seorang suster yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih pada seorang pria berambut coklat yang duduk di tempat tidur pasien.

"Selamat pagi, Suster Choi. Tidurku nyenyak seperti biasanya." Pria itu tersenyum kecil, "Dan tolong jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Bukankah biasanya kau memanggilku Lay, Sooyoung _Noona_?"

Suster yang bernama Sooyoung itu tertawa pelan, "Baiklah, Lay. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Nah, sekarang aku akan mengambil _sample_ darahmu seperti biasanya, bisa tolong gulung lengan bajumu?"

Yixing mengangguk lalu menggulung salah satu lengan kemejanya hingga melewati siku.  
Sooyoung mengeluarkan sebuah alat suntik dan mulai mengambil _sample_ darah Yixing. Setelah selesai, wanita itu menempelkan kapas ke bekas suntikannya dan meminta Yixing untuk menekannya lembut.  
"Aku akan kembali 20 menit lagi dengan sarapanmu. Sampai nanti, Lay." kata Sooyoung sambil tersenyum kecil lalu berlalu keluar dari pintu.

Yixing menghela nafas pelan sesaat setelah Sooyoung menutup pintu. Dia menunduk menatap kapas yang menempel di lengannya, dia mengambil kapas tersebut.  
Yixing menunduk sambil memperhatikan bekas-bekas suntikan lainnya di lengannya. Yixing sudah biasa melakukan ini, sejak dirinya divonis menderita kanker hati dia sudah terbiasa melakukan serangkaian pengobatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak pernah keluar dari Rumah Sakit selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Dan lagi, Yixing juga tidak memiliki keluarga sehingga dirinya lebih memilih tinggal di sini daripada di apartemennya. Selama Yixing dirawat di rumah sakit, dirinya hanya ditemani oleh para suster dan dokter yang selama ini menanganinya. Dan juga sosok seorang pria yang memiliki senyum seperti malaikat bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Putra dari pemilik Rumah Sakit tempat Yixing dirawat sekaligus salah satu dokter yang bertugas di sini.

Mulanya Yixing bisa mengenal Joonmyeon dikarenakan ayah Joonmyeon mengenal kedua orang tua Yixing. Dan karena itu juga Yixing bisa berada di Rumah Sakit mewah dan mendapatkan perawatan terbaik, ayah Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk merawat Yixing saat kedua orang tua Yixing meninggal dan Yixing divonis terkena kanker hati.

Yixing merasa sangat berterima kasih untuk hal itu, dan Yixing juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya mulai mencintai sosok Joonmyeon, pria yang selama ini selalu menemaninya.

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuyarkan lamunan Yixing. Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan wajah Joonmyeon yang membawa sebuah nampan.

"Pagi, Yixing." sapa Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum.

Yixing balas tersenyum kecil, "Pagi, Joonmyeon _Hyung._"

Joonmyeon menghampiri tempat tidur Yixing, lalu meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di meja kecil yang ada di tempat tidur Yixing. "Ini sarapanmu, makanlah. Dan jangan lupa obatmu."

Yixing tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

Yixing mulai memakan sarapannya dengan perlahan, Yixing sudah terbiasa dengan makanan khas Rumah Sakit yang selalu terasa hambar di lidahnya.

Joonmyeon mengelus kepala Yixing pelan, "Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Kau merasa lebih baik?"

Yixing tersenyum kecil, "Aku baik, sama seperti biasanya."

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil, "Aku dan ayahku masih berusaha untuk menemukan donor hati untukmu. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi."

Yixing menunduk dan tersenyum sedih, "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Mencarikan donor hati itu sulit, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Tidak, Yixing. Aku dan ayahku sama sekali tidak terpaksa, jangan berpikir seperti itu." kata Joonmyeon lembut.

Yixing mengangguk kecil, "Aku mengerti, terima kasih." Yixing menatap Joonmyeon, "_Hyung_, kau tidak ada jadwal memeriksa pasien? Bukankah biasanya setiap dokter harus memeriksa pasiennya di pagi hari?"

Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan, "Aku sudah meminta asistenku untuk memeriksa pasienku. Lagipula pasienku kan tidak banyak."

Yixing menyipitkan matanya, "Kau tidak boleh begitu. Kau kan seorang dokter, kau memiliki tanggung jawab pada pasien-pasienmu. Selain itu, aku yakin pasien-pasienmu pasti memiliki hal yang ingin mereka tanyakan padamu, dan kurasa mereka tidak akan mencoba membicarakannya dengan asistenmu. Dan juga.." ucapan Yixing terputus saat dia mendengar tawa dari Joonmyeon.  
Yixing mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Joonmyeon mengatur nafasnya dulu sebelum dia menatap Yixing, "Kau lucu sekali. Pasien-pasienku tidak akan seperti itu, sayang. Kau lupa aku adalah dokter spesialis mata? Aku hanya memiliki dua pasien rawat inap saat ini, selain itu aku mendapat jadwal praktek sore untuk hari ini. Jadwalku sangat senggang saat ini, sayangku."

Yixing menggembungkan pipinya, "Tapi tetap saja, seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan pasien-pasienmu."

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil dan mengelus pipi Yixing, "Aku lebih suka memperhatikanmu."

Yixing bisa merasakan pipinya mulai memanas dan memerah akibat ucapan Joonmyeon, dia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Joonmyeon menggenggam tangan Yixing, "Kau tahu aku selalu mencintaimu, Yixing. Tidak bisakah kau membalas perasaanku?"

Yixing mendongak menatap Joonmyeon, "Aku tidak bisa, _Hyung_. Aku sakit keras dan bisa mati kapan saja. Sementara kau masih sehat dan memiliki masa depan cerah. Tidak seharusnya kau mencintai orang sepertiku." Yixing menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Yixing. Kau akan sembuh, aku dan ayah akan menemukan donor hati untukmu." kata Joonmyeon sambil memeluk Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum dalam pelukan Joonmyeon, "Aku akan menunggu waktu operasiku untuk kalian. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kalian."

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu waktu terus bergulir dan kondisi Yixing semakin menurun dari waktu ke waktu. Tidak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan berlalu dan Joonmyeon masih belum menemukan donor hati yang cocok untuk Yixing.  
Yixing pun sudah tidak berharap banyak, dia akan selalu tersenyum sambil mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Walaupun pada kenyataannya kondisinya semakin melemah dan memburuk.

Hari ini Yixing tengah berada di kamarnya seperti biasa. Namun ada yang berbeda karena Yixing nampak tengah sibuk membuat _origami _berbentuk bintang kecil yang sangat banyak dan dikumpulkan dalam sebuah stoples kaca kecil.

Yixing tersenyum sambil melipat seluruh _origami_nya. Namun ternyata sebelum dia melipat kertas tersebut Yixing menuliskan sesuatu dalam setiap lembar kertas yang akan dilipatnya.

Yixing tersenyum menatap stoplesnya yang hampir penuh dengan _origami_ miliknya. Kemudian dia menyembunyikan stoples itu di dalam lemarinya.

Yixing baru saja meletakkan stoples itu ketika tiba-tiba saja pintunya terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Joonmyeon.

"Hei, sayang. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa Joonmyeon sambil mengecup dahi Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum kecil, dirinya tidak lagi menampik perasaannya pada Joonmyeon. Yixing sadar usianya tidak akan lama, tapi Yixing ingin memiliki Joonmyeon seutuhnya. Walaupun mungkin waktunya tidak lama, tapi setidaknya Yixing bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan dicintai oleh seseorang.

"Sayang? Kenapa melamun? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho lagi karena Yixing hanya diam.

Yixing tersenyum lebar pada Joonmyeon, "Aku punya hadiah untukmu." Yixing merogoh ke bawah bantalnya kemudian mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna _baby blue_, lalu menyodorkannya pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menerima amplop itu dengan kening berkerut, "Kau menyiapkan hadiah untukku? Sayang, kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, jangan memaksakan diri."

Yixing tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, membuat itu sama sekali tidak sulit kok. Sebaiknya kau lihat dulu isi amplop itu."

Joonmyeon mengangguk lalu membuka amplop itu, isinya adalah tiga buah kertas kecil berwarna pink dengan tulisan _'Joonmyeon's wish to Yixing'_ di masing-masing kertas.  
"Apa ini?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing menunjuk ketiga kertas kecil di tangan Joonmyeon, "Itu kupon permintaan, kau bisa meminta apa saja dariku jika kau menggunakan kupon itu. Tapi, satu kupon hanya berlaku untuk satu permintaan, jadi kau hanya bisa tiga kali meminta apa saja padaku."

Joonmyeon menatap kertas-kertas di tangannya, "Benarkah? Aku bisa meminta apa saja?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Tapi permintaanmu harus masuk akal dan tidak aneh-aneh."

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil, "Kalau begitu seharusnya kau memberikanku ratusan kupon ini, _Dear_. Karena aku memiliki banyak sekali permintaan padamu."

Yixing menyipitkan matanya dan Joonmyeon tertawa melihat ekspresi Yixing.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini salju sedang turun dan membuat semuanya tertutup dengan selubung putih. Yixing tersenyum sambil menatap keluar jendela, dia sangat menyukai salju. Sayangnya Yixing tidak pernah diizinkan untuk pergi keluar dan melihat salju.  
Yixing menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kaca jendela yang terasa dingin. Sungguh, saat ini Yixing sangat ingin pergi keluar dan melihat serta merasakan salju secara langsung.

"Kau sedang apa, sayang?"

Suara seseorang yang berasal dari belakangnya membuatnya menoleh dan dia melihat Joonmyeon tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Yixing kembali menatap keluar, "Aku sangat ingin pergi keluar dan bermain. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pergi keluar."

Joonmyeon berjalan menghampiri Yixing lalu memeluknya dari belakang, "Di luar sangat dingin. Aku khawatir kau akan terkena flu kalau kau keluar."

Yixing menggembungkan pipinya, "Tapi aku ingin keluar~" rengek Yixing.

Joonmyeon menggeleng tegas, "Tidak, sayang. Cuacanya sangat dingin."

Yixing membalikkan badannya dan menatap Joonmyeon, "Ayolah, aku mohon~" rengek Yixing lagi. "Joonmyeonnie, aku mohon~"

Joonmyeon menahan nafasnya saat melihat Yixing mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dalam merengek, memasang _puppy eyes_ sambil memanggil Joonmyeon dengan panggilan 'Joonmyeonnie'. Oh Joonmyeon tidak akan pernah bisa menolak jika Yixing sudah melakukan itu.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar."

Yixing memekik gembira dan refleks memeluk leher Joonmyeon, "Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu."

Joonmyeon tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yixing."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Joonmyeon dikejutkan dengan kabar kondisi Yixing yang memburuk. Yixing demam tinggi dan dia juga sering sesak nafas. Hal ini jelas membuat Joonmyeon panik.  
Untungnya ayahnya menangani Yixing secara langsung sehingga kondisinya bisa cepat stabil. Yixing sudah tidak mengalami sesak nafas, hanya saja demamnya masih cukup tinggi.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas lega saat dia melihat kondisi Yixing yang sudah lebih baik.  
Yixing tersenyum melihat Joonmyeon menghampirinya. Joonmyeon duduk di sisi tempat tidur Yixing, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Yixing tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Yixing, "Istirahatlah, kau harus banyak istirahat. Ayahku bilang kau kurang tidur sehingga menyebabkan dirimu kelelahan. Apa yang kau lakukan saat malam hari? Kenapa tidak tidur?"

Yixing menggeleng kecil, "Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur."

Joonmyeon diam dan memilih untuk terus mengelus kepala Yixing.  
"_Hyung_, bagaimana kalau kita pergi menonton film berdua di _movie theater_?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba.

Joonmyeon membelalakkan matanya, "Apa? Tidak, tidak. Kau sedang sakit saat ini. Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana, bahkan kau tidak boleh beranjak dari tempat tidurmu."

"Tapi, aku ingin pergi~" rengek Yixing.

"Tidak."

"Aku mohon~"

"Tidak."

"Joonmyeonnie~"

Joonmyeon menarik nafas dalam dan mencoba untuk tidak luluh, "Tidak."

"Joonmyeonnie~, aku mohon. _Bbuing bbuing_~"

Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya saat melihat Yixing melakukan _aegyo_ di hadapannya. Astaga, itu adalah pertama kalinya Yixing melakukan aegyo dan dia terlihat sangat manis.

Yixing masih memasang pose _aegyo_nya di hadapan Joonmyeon, "Aku boleh pergi, kan?"

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya, dia tidak mungkin tidak luluh jika sudah seperti ini. Karena itu Joonmyeon merogoh saku jas dokternya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berwarna pink.  
"Aku menggunakan permintaan pertamaku." kata Joonmyeon sambil mengacungkan kertas kupon hadiah dari Yixing.

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya, "Baiklah, apa permintaanmu?"

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing, "Aku memintamu untuk beristirahat sampai kau sehat."

Yixing mengerang kesal, "Kau curang!" kata Yixing sambil menyambar kertas tersebut lalu meremasnya menjadi bola kecil.

"Aku hanya menggunakan hadiah pemberianmu. Nah, sekarang ayo berbaring dan istirahat." kata Joonmyeon sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi dia tetap menurut dan berbaring. Joonmyeon menyelimuti Yixing kemudian mengecup dahinya, "Tidurlah, Yixing."

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar tiga minggu kemudian, Yixing sudah merasa lebih baik. Demamnya sudah turun dan Yixing sudah kembali ceria seperti biasanya.  
Dan hari ini Yixing nampak sibuk menyelesaikan _origami_ bintang miliknya. Walaupun jemarinya mulai lemah untuk menulis dan melipat, Yixing tetap berusaha untuk menyelesaikan _origami_nya. Yixing harus menyelesaikannya sebelum dirinya menjalani operasi cangkok hati. Ya, akhirnya setelah berjuang dan mencari kemana-mana, Joonmyeon berhasil mendapatkan donor hati untuk Yixing. Dan dua hari lagi Yixing akan menjalani operasi.

Yixing tersenyum kecil saat seluruh _origami_nya sudah selesai. Dia menatap puluhan bintang-bintang kecil hasil lipatannya dalam stoples. Kemudian, Yixing pun mengambil sebuah kertas kecil kemudian menulis sesuatu disana.  
Tak lama setelah Yixing selesai menulis, Sooyoung masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengantarkan makan siang.

"Siang, Lay. Aku datang mengantarkan makan siangmu." kemudian tatapan Sooyoung beralih pada stoples kecil berisi _origami_ bintang di pangkuan Yixing. "Apa itu?" tanya Sooyoung.

Yixing tersenyum menatap Sooyoung kemudian dia mengelus pelan stoplesnya, "Ini harapanku, dan ini juga hadiah terakhirku untuk Joonmyeon _Hyung_." Yixing menatap Sooyoung, "Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku, tolong berikan ini pada Joonmyeon _Hyung_ ya, _Noona_?"

Sooyoung mengerjap pelan, "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kau kan bisa memberikannya langsung pada Dokter Kim. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau akan pergi jauh."

Yixing tersenyum kecil, kemudian dia beralih menatap stoplesnya dan sebuah amplop yang dia tempelkan di tutup stoples itu.

_'Hadiah terakhirku untuk Joonmyeon Hyung.' _

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari operasi Yixing. Dan sejak semalam Yixing hanya duduk diam sambil memeluk stoplesnya, menunggu saatnya tiba bagi dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.  
Sebenarnya operasi ini memiliki resiko yang sangat besar. Yixing bisa saja meninggal saat menjalani operasi, karena itu awalnya Yixing memilih untuk tidak dioperasi. Tapi karena dorongan dari Joonmyeon, akhirnya Yixing setuju untuk dioperasi.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah beberapa orang suster ke dalam kamar Yixing.  
"Saatnya untuk pergi ke ruang operasi, Lay." kata Sooyoung sambil tersenyum kecil. Yixing bisa melihat bahwa mata gadis itu nampak berkaca-kaca. Sooyoung memang suster yang paling dekat dengan Lay dibandingkan dengan suster-suster lainnya.

Yixing mengangguk kecil, dia hanya menuruti perintah para suster kemudian membiarkan dirinya dibawa menuju ruang operasi.

Di depan ruang operasi Yixing bisa melihat sosok Joonmyeon yang sengaja mengambil cuti di hari ini untuk menunggu Yixing dioperasi.  
Joonmyeon tersenyum saat melihat Yixing. Pria itu menyibak poni Yixing kemudian mencium dahi, mata, pipi dan terakhir Joonmyeon menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yixing.  
Itu hanyalah kecupan ringan, sama sekali tidak ada lumatan, jilatan, ataupun hisapan. Joonmyeon hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yixing. Joonmyeon bisa merasakan bibir Yixing yang terasa sedikit dingin.

Joonmyeon menjauhkan kepalanya lalu menatap Yixing, "Aku mohon padamu, berjanjilah kalau kau akan keluar dari ruangan operasi ini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

Yixing tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Joonmyeon mengacungkan kupon permintaan hadiah dari Yixing, "Aku menggunakan permintaan keduaku. Aku mohon padamu agar keluar dari ruang operasi dalam keadaan selamat." Joonmyeon menarik nafas dalam, "Dan setelah itu aku akan meminta permintaan ketigaku padamu."

Yixing tersenyum kemudian dia mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Joonmyeon, "Aku mengerti. Selamat tinggal, Joonmyeonnie."

Yixing tersenyum manis pada Joonmyeon sebelum akhirnya para suster membawanya masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon nampak tengah berdiri di hadapan gundukan tanah yang terlihat masih baru. Joonmyeon menatap gundukan tanah itu dengan tatapan kosong, sebelum kemudian dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada batu pusara gundukan tanah tersebut. Sebuah pusara bertuliskan nama _'Zhang Yixing'_ di atasnya.  
Joonmyeon berjongkok lalu dia mengelus batu nisan milik Yixing.

"Seharusnya aku tidak melepaskanmu untuk dioperasi hari itu. Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat, Yixing? Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan permintaan ketigaku untukmu." Joonmyeon menunduk, berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan air matanya, "Kau tahu? Aku bermaksud untuk melamarmu saat kau keluar dari ruang operasi, Yixing."

Joonmyeon menarik nafas dalam, "Aku bermaksud untuk melamarmu dan memintamu untuk berada di sisiku selamanya." Joonmyeon merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas berwarna pink. "Aku mencintaimu, Yixing. Terlalu dan amat sangat mencintaimu."

Joonmyeon merasakan sebutir airmata akhirnya lolos dari matanya, namun dia tidak berusaha untuk menghapusnya, "Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau kau tidak ada? Kau adalah segalanya untukku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu."

Joonmyeon terisak pelan, dia merasa sangat kehilangan Yixing. Joonmyeon merogoh kantung mantelnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua. "Aku bahkan sudah memesan cincin pernikahan kita, Yixing. Aku sangat yakin cincin ini akan cocok melingkar di jarimu." Joonmyeon terisak lagi, "Sayang sekali kau belum mencobanya."

Joonmyeon menunduk dan menangis. Dia tidak sanggup kehilangan Yixing. Kenapa Tuhan hanya memberikannya waktu yang sangat singkat untuk bersama dengan Yixing?

"Dokter Kim,"

Suara seseorang yang memanggilnya membuat Joonmyeon menoleh dan dia melihat sosok Sooyoung yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa sebuah stoples kecil berisi _origami_ bintang.

"Sooyoung-_ssi_? Ada apa?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil menghapus airmatanya.

Sooyoung menyodorkan stoples yang dibawanya, "Lay menitipkan ini padaku. Dia bilang padaku untuk menyerahkannya padamu."

Joonmyeon menerima stoples itu dengan kening berkerut.

Sooyoung tersenyum kecil, "Lay mengatakan padaku bahwa stoples itu berisi permohonannya. Dan kurasa dia juga menuliskan surat untukmu."

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon menatap stoples pemberian Yixing. Saat ini dia sudah berada di apartemennya, setelah mendapatkan stoples ini dari Sooyoung, Joonmyeon bergegas pulang karena dia ingin membuka stoples itu.  
Joonmyeon mengambil surat yang menempel di tutup stoples kemudian membukanya.

_Dear Joonmyeonnie,__  
Aku tahu saat kau membaca surat ini aku pasti sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.__  
Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu untuk selama ini.__  
Terima kasih karena kau dan keluargamu mau merawatku saat aku sakit keras.__  
Terima kasih karena kau mau mengenalku dan menjadi temanku.__  
Terima kasih karena kau mengizinkanku mengenalmu lebih jauh.__  
Terima kasih karena kau mengenalkanku apa itu rasanya jatuh cinta dengan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.__  
Terima kasih karena kau membalas perasaanku padamu.__  
Terima kasih karena selalu berada di sisiku dan menyemangati diriku.__  
Terima kasih atas seluruh usahamu yang tidak pernah lelah mencari donor hati untukku.__  
Terima kasih karena kau mau memenuhi permintaan-permintaanku selama ini.__  
Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Kim Joonmyeon._

_Di dalam stoples yang kau pegang saat ini berisi seluruh harapan milikku. Harapan yang sayangnya belum sempat kuwujudkan untukmu dan untuk diriku sendiri.__  
Aku sengaja melipatnya menjadi bintang agar harapan-harapan milikku bisa sampai ke hadapan Tuhan dalam bentuk bintang.__  
Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semuanya, Joonmyeonnie._

_Aku mencintaimu,__  
Zhang Yixing._

Joonmyeon meneteskan airmatanya saat selesai membaca surat milik Yixing. Kemudian dia membuka stoples itu dan mengambil sebuah _origami_ dan membuka lipatan kertasnya.

_Hari ini salju turun. Aku ingin sekali keluar dan bermain bersama Joonmyeon Hyung. Kurasa bermain ski tidak buruk._

Joonmyeon membuka _origami _lainnya,

_Tadi aku baru saja menonton sebuah drama. Aku ingin bermain ice skating seperti drama itu._

Kemudian Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk membuka lipatan _origami-origami_ lainnya secara acak.

_Aku ingin Joonmyeon Hyung mencicipi masakan buatanku._

_Aku ingin bersepeda bersama Joonmyeon Hyung._

_Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan bersama. Kurasa pantai tidak buruk._

_Aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan._

_Aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan bersama dan membaca buku bersama._

_Aku dengar Joonmyeon Hyung bisa bermain piano. Aku sangat ingin mendengarnya._

Joonmyeon merasa tidak sanggup lagi membuka lipatan _origami_ selanjutnya. Joonmyeon menarik keluar sebuah _origami_ yang terlihat lebih besar dari yang lainnya dan membukanya dengan tergesa. Dan kalimat yang tertera di sana membuat Joonmyeon tidak sanggup lagi menahan tangisannya. Dia menangis keras-keras sambil memanggil nama Yixing berulang-ulang.

Kertas itu bertuliskan,  
_Aku sangat mencintai Joonmyeon Hyung. Aku ingin menikah dengannya dan hidup bersamanya selamanya. Tapi jika ternyata Tuhan tidak memberikanku waktu untuk bersama dengannya lebih lama. Aku berharap Joonmyeon Hyung akan kuat dan bertahan untukku. Aku harap Joonmyeon Hyung bisa menjadi dokter terbaik. Aku mencintaimu, Joonmyeon Hyung._

**The End **

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Aku sedikit kesulitan mendapatkan _feel_ untuk membuat akhir yang sedih. Jadi, hanya ini yang bisa kutulis. Kuharap kalian masih bisa mendapatkan _feel_-nya.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


End file.
